Steviol glycosides are natural constituents of the plant Stevia rebaudiana Bertoni, referred to as Stevia. Stevia is native to the Amambay region of Northeastern Paraguay and has been reported to grow in neighboring parts of Brazil and Argentina. Although Stevia continues to be a rare plant in its native habitat, it is now farmed in South America and Asia. Stevia leaves have been used to sweeten beverages and make tea. In addition, the leaves are also used for their medicinal benefits in high blood pressure, obesity, topical dressing of wounds and other skin disorders (1).
The crushed Stevia leaves are about 30 times sweeter than sugar (2). The sweet tasting components of the Stevia plant are called steviol glycosides. Steviol glycosides are obtained from the leaves of Stevia rebaudiana Bertoni. The leaves are processed with hot water and aqueous extraction to concentrate and purify the steviol glycosides. The final product may be spray dried. Steviol glycosides preparations are available as white or slightly yellowish white crystalline odorless soluble powders.